The 100:Underground (AU Season 5)
by DirectingMyLife
Summary: When nuclear Armageddon destroys civilization on Earth, the only survivors are those 13 clans underground. Twenty years later, the clans learn they once again face a dangerous situation that can end their survival. Desperately looking for a solution, the clan's leaders send a total of 130 juveniles back to the planet to test its habitability. Review and leave feedback welcomed.


_A group of teenagers who grew up in space and ultimately returns to Earth years after a war devastated the planet's surface. Upon their return to Earth, they realize that humanity actually survived the catastrophic war that took place almost a full century earlier, and battled the conflict that arose between warring factions. Alie, an AI that took over a mind of her own was correct and the world was headed for a nuclear meltdown. It has been 5 years since the death wave of fire known as Praimfaya wiped across the planet. Twelve hundred survivors from the 13 clans were hidden safety inside of an underground bunker._

 _My people built a civilization underground. Although we survived, we were not prepared for history to repeat itself all over again._

* * *

 _Octavia walk into a chamber that was used for important meetings for the council. In the center of the room was a roundtable with 13 seats for each ambassador. The room soon filled with the leaders from the various factions with their two generals behind him for protection. Octavia sat at the head of the table with Indra as her general._

"Skairipa, why do you summon us to this rancid place," said one of the female clan leaders.

 _Indra jumps on the table and points her blade in the face of the woman. The woman expression changes, as she fears for her life._

"Skairipa is no more," Indra said. "This is our heda and you will respect her as such. Do I make myself clear?"

 _Octavia signals Indra to come back._

"6 years ago we faced a nuclear threat that forced the 13 clans underground," Octavia begun to explain. "We strived for peace and to build better bonds throughout the clans. Today we face a problem that could cause our extinction once again," Octavia tried to say until she was interrupted.

"Extinction? What have Skaikru brought upon us now," said Hoggsley, an over weighted, bearded man _._

"She's not finished you ogre," Indra interjected gripping onto the handle of her sword.

"We did not come here to fight. We need to come together to solve this problem," said Kane looking at Abby who is standing behind him. "Praimfaya has passed and we are still too scared to move back to the ground. We are running out of oxygen and food."

* * *

 _As the meeting ends the commander and their generals, begin to file out of the room. Octavia release a sigh of relief, she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and whatever decision she made could save or end the world, as they known it. Indra looks at Octavia, which causes her to leave the room. Abby and Kane walks closer to Octavia._

"You did good today," Abby said trying to encourage her. _"_ We were honest and now we wait until the clans decide."

"We should have learned from The Ark mistakes, Jaha mistakes, our mistakes," Octavia stated as she begins to worry.

"There is only so much we can do," said Abby as she consoles Octavia. "You have done so much to keep peace. Bellamy would be so proud of the woman you have become."

 _Kane and Abby walk out of the room. Octavia takes a seat. She looks at the computer screen to see a view of the clouds. She is wondering about the wellbeing of her brother._

* * *

 _A guards walks up to a cell where the prisoner Kion was stationed. Kion was looking up towards the blank ceiling just daydreaming about the world above. He is an African American male with dark brown eyes and a shaven head. He has an average build. The sound of the metal gate opening broke his train of thought._

 _The guard rush in and grabs him from the bed. He had showed no remorse forKion, as he was nearly being drug out his cell along with several others. They all were being escorted into a room where the clans awaited. The ambassadors were standing on a platform getting ready to make a speech. Octavia walked into the room and made her way center stage. The guards begun to active bracelets and place them on the prisoners wrist._

"You're confused. I understand," Octavia begun to say as she looked at the faces in the crowd. "Seven years ago, myself and 99 others where dropped to earth from a station in the sky known as The Ark because the Earth was thought to be uninhabitable. We unfortunately are facing another natural disaster. We have selected 10 individuals from Skaikru to represent us against the other 12 clans."

 _Whispers filled the rooms as the prisoners begin to fear for their lives. Kion looked around unnerved by the news and begins to laugh. All eyes shoot to him in disbelief that someone could be so nonchalant about their life._

Kion raises his hand, "I Kion kom Wonkru offers myself to be apart of the travelers to the ground."

 _Octavia looks with worry, but signals the guard to take him. She also looks at the other guards as they begin to grab the other selected children. Some of the children goes kicking and scratching while others go quietly._

 _As Kion is pushed through the crowd, his eyes glance upon Bianca, a pale, with wavy orange-red hair and blue eyes. She is very slim and short. She notices that he is looking at her and gives him a smile as she enters the pod._

 _They take their seats and begin to fasten their seatbelts. The machine begins to vibrate as they prepare to embark on a new adventure. They hear 12 more pods take off before they leave from underground._

* * *

 _Several minutes go by and all they feel is their pod hit by rocks as they travel through the Earth. The sirens whirl as something begins to happen. The passengers begin to panic as they become anxious. Decker, who is a slender male with short blonde hair, and has a bit of a limp but no one, really knew why. He quickly rushes to the control panel and begins to press buttons trying to figure out what was happening._

 _Kion rushes over and tries to help. After a few minutes, they have seemed to gotten things stabilized._

"We've stopped," said Decker as he looked around as everyone begins to calm down.

 _Decker hacked into the pod camera feed to realize they have made it to the surface. The prisoners begin to surround the viewing screen. They notice smoke coming from different areas showing that the other pods have landed._

"We should go out," said one of the females. "What if the other pods need our help?"

"We shouldn't be too hasty," Kion said.

 _Kion notices the orange-red haired sneaking out of the drop ship. He hurries behind her as the others follow. She takes a step out and takes in her surroundings. Everyone watches with nervousness not knowing what will happen. It begins to rain and the girl begins to smile and spin enjoying the new atmosphere. The rest of the young detainees slowly and hesitantly take a step out._

"You're something else," Kion said walking up to the girl.

"Why fear the unknown when we are the unknown," said the girl as she looked into the sky.

"What's you name?"

"It's Hayden," she said as she looked into his eyes.

 _Kion looks around in amazement. The things that he always dreamed about are now a reality. He has not been on the ground in six years. He started to forget the smell of fresh air. He closes his eyes until he hears another one of the detainees calling for them to check something._

 _The teens stand at the edge of the cliff. They look around to see all the destruction that Praimfaya had caused. Hayden started to climb down the mountain wanting to explore more. Everyone is nervous to move, but Decker begins to follow behind her and everyone follows suit. Kion is the last to move, but he hears something from behind him. He hears a gunshot with a scream from a young girl._


End file.
